


The Tar Monster's Slave Girl

by merlin39194



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin39194/pseuds/merlin39194
Summary: Deanna Troi crash lands on a planet where she ends up the guest of a creature on the planet.
Kudos: 3





	The Tar Monster's Slave Girl

The Tar Monster's Slave Girl  
written by Merlin39194

The characters in this story is from Star Trek The new generation and I am no way making any money off this story.

The shuttle flew through space with it's lone passenger which was the councelor of the Enterprise freshly returning from her vacation. Troi smiles for a moment sitting in the chair on bridge of the shuttle working the controls. She looks down her brown hair going to her back her body clad in a purple jumpsuit that clung to her curves. The warning light begins to flash on the console as she looks at it her brown eyes widen in fear as the ship is hit with a pulse and begins to descend toward a planet that is considered protected by Federation law. She quickly got herself ready as the ship enter the atomsphere and she loses consciouness as something hit her in the head before the ship crashed on the surface of the planet. She moans coming to as she stumbles out of the shuttle only to fall a few feet away unconsicous on the forest planet.  
Through the forest there is a noise of something sliding on the ground as something approaches the knocked out woman. The thing which is a tar monster that can shapeshifts stop near her and examines her with it's eyes as it grabs her by the legs and begins to drag her toward a cave near by where it lives. It slowly pulls her into the cave and lays her on a rug near it's pit where it sleeps. The creature slowly begins to pull her boots off and then slowly finds her zipper to her suit. It smiles as it slowly pulls down the zipper and begin to peel the costume off exposing her flesh to it's eyes. The woman was very beautiful with large breasts and dusky nipples her flat tummy leading to her hips and her loins covered by a patch of brown hair. The creature slowly harden some of it and push it inside of her loins to test her tightness and was satisfied with her tightness. The creature then destroys the communicator on the suit before it throws the suit away it then attaches a collar and chain to her neck which is connected to the ground near the pit. So far it's plan has worked it knew that any ship that gets too close to the planet would be knocked out of the sky and force to land. It has been lonely for a while and when it discover that the only passenger of the crashed shuttle is a woman it has been over joyed. The creature slowly slid away and laid in a pool watching the naked woman lay on the fur rug as it waits for her to wake up.  
Troi moans stretching her arms above her head running her hands through her brown mane of hair as she slowly breathes softly her breasts heaving as she slowly sits up looking around the cave it was then she spotted a large pool of tar near her the pool begin to move before it shifted into a form it was then she spotted her uniform that she knew was naked. She gasps loud as she tries to figure out what happened she then speaks. "Where the hell am I and where is my uniform." She looks around confused it was then she heard a voice in her head and she felt it's lust for her. "Your ship crashed on my planet and now you are mine,slave."   
Troi's eyes widen and she slowly begin to move back her buttocks to it as she tries to crawl away but the chain stops her from getting to far as the creature slowly begins to slide to her. She could hear it laughing in her head and the lust it felt for her. She then felt it grab her ankle and pull back she screams her fingers raking the ground as she is pulled toward it. She was flipped over and the thing begin to slide up her legs to her womanhood she struggles wildly kicking at it as part of it slowly inches up her stomach to her breasts. It soon settles on her nipples and breasts and begin to suckle and squeeze them while the rest of it rests above her mound on her belly. Troi asks with a panic striken voice."Why are you doing this?" The thing laughs for a moment still working her breasts and rubbing her belly." Female juices are a delicacy that I don't get much often the last girl that was here finally escape and she is probably dead by now since there are other creatures outside who is a bit more vicious then me."  
The creature slowly move through her pubic hair to her loins and begin to rub against her outer lips. Troi moans softly feeling the tar rub against her lips as she shakes her head trying to push it off her hands going through it. It was then that the creature hardens part of it in a object which it slowly pushes into her. It then begin to move the object back and forth inside Troi causing her breasts to bounce a bit. Troi begins to move slightly her eyes closed as she feels herself moisten up from what it was doing to her. The creature makes the object in Troi expand slightly as Troi lets out throaty moans opening her mouth. The creature then decided to use it's secret weapon a small needle slowly form on the shaft and then injected into Troi. There was a squirt of a aphrodiasic into Troi. This chemical was super fast acting causing her to become more aroused. She screams when she was injected as she gasps her face flushing her nipples hardening in the tar. She moans opening her mouth as drool leaks from her mouth. The creature finds her spot and rubs against it as she screams juices shooting out around the shaft she goes limp on the ground. The creature begins to suck up the juices inside of her as she moans softly not moving. The creature is in heaven never before has a slave girl ejected this much fluid. It slowly injects nutrients into Troi to keep her alive and not hungry or thirsty. Troi then heard it talking to her through her mind."I see you like that and I have to say you taste good. I might decide to keep you for a while longer."  
Troi moans in despair and arousment as she breathes softly turning her head sideways as the creature slid off of her. She realizes that she will be this thing's slave girl until she is rescued.

The End?


End file.
